


And Cast Them From Thee

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Gore, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the most loyal have a breaking point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Cast Them From Thee

~ And Cast Them From Thee ~

"You expect us to believe that  _you_ , one of  _his_  most faithful followers, want to come over to  _our_  side now?"

Kneeling on the floor with blood streaming down one side of his face, surrounded by members of the Order of the Phoenix, was Rodolphus Lestrange. Without raising his eyes to meet the stares of the Order members, he pulled up his left sleeve, exposing his Dark Mark.

"You think I could remain loyal to  _him_  after he stole my wife and killed my son?"

From his other sleeve, he drew a knife. Several of the Order members tightened their grips on their wands, still expecting that this was all a ruse - despite the venom that laced his words, and their knowledge of the rumors that the Lestranges' child fit the specifications of the prophecy.

All were silent as they watched Rodolphus place the blade against the inside of his elbow. Gasps were heard as he began to bear down on the blade and his intention became clear. Several people turned away, retching, as he proceeded to strip the flesh from his arm. He did not stop until there was no skin left between elbow and wrist. The Mark however, was still visible branded into the underlying muscle tissue. Seeing this, Rodolphus's expression morphed into one of fury and he began to hack away at the remaining Mark in a swift series of brutal slashes, until his arm was flayed to its blackened bone. He stared in horror at the dark stain for a moment before it was obscured by the blood that pooled in the wound.

Few were left among the watchers who had not turned away. These stalwart few saw the full extent of his determination to remove himself from the Dark Lord's clutches.

As the adrenaline rush faded, the pain and blood loss caught up with Rodolphus. His eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed to the floor, insensate. 

In the end, they took pity on him.

~end~


End file.
